


Atrapado

by abrapalabra



Category: White Collar
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-04
Updated: 2009-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-22 17:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrapalabra/pseuds/abrapalabra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Neal nunca le ha gustado sentirse atrapado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Atrapado

Es instintivo. A veces ni siquiera es consciente de que lo hace. Localizar las posibles vías de escape de todo lugar en el que se encuentra. Para él es tan natural como flirtear con cualquier cosa que respire.

Cuatro años en la cárcel. Cuatro años en los que el tiempo caía gota a gota, dibujando pequeñas líneas en la pared. Pensó que se volvería loco en ese vacío sin objetivo, hasta que encontró un pasatiempo. 27 planes distintos de huida. Todos perfectamente factibles. Bueno, el del globo aerostático quizás era demasiado ambicioso. Pero el resto, impecables.

  
No es que, al principio, tuviese pensado huir, claro. Pero tampoco le ha gustado nunca sentirse atrapado.

  
Ahora su celda ha pasado de medir 3,27x2,15m a un radio de dos millas. Pero es difícil abandonar los viejos hábitos. Ya tiene planificados ocho modos distintos de salir de casa de June. Por supuesto, sin contar la puerta principal y la de servicio. Y está a punto de descubrir una tercera forma de entrar y salir de las oficinas del FBI sin necesidad de pase de seguridad. Todo hipotético, claro. No es que lo haya puesto en práctica. No, ni una sola vez. Bueno, a lo mejor una.

O dos.

Sólo para mantenerse en forma y por motivos puramente científicos. Algún día tiene que recordar hacer su informe sobre las medidas de seguridad en los edificios federales. Algún día.

  
Incluso ahora, en mitad de la noche, exhausto, saciado y somnoliento, su mente traza caminos invisibles en busca de una salida.

  
Y él sabe que ellos lo saben.

  
La primera noche podría haber sido accidental. La segunda simplemente casualidad. Después de dos semanas, ya es rutina. Neal sospecha que una rutina nada casual.

  
La mano y la cabeza de Elizabeth descansan sobre su pecho. Desde el otro lado de la cama, la pierna de Peter está hecha un nudo entre las suyas y con el brazo rodea su cintura, con la excusa de posar su mano sobre la cadera de El.

  
Atrapado. 

  
Aunque lo que más el sorprende y le preocupa es que no se siente (completamente) _atrapado_. Sino más bien _seguro_.

Cada noche decide no decírselo. No decirles que duerman tranquilos. Que no necesitan construir esa celda de piernas y brazos desnudos. No piensa irse a ningún sitio. Al menos no hoy. Y antes de dormirse, suele besar la coronilla de El y acariciar el brazo de Peter que descansa sobre su vientre. Él también tiene sus rutinas.

Y sin embargo su mente sigue trazando rutas imposibles. Siempre necesitando saber dónde está la salida más cercana.

  
Por seguro que esté, a Neal Caffrey nunca le ha gustado sentirse atrapado.

FIN


End file.
